A well know method of packaging products such as, e.g., paper products, involves rolling or winding the product about a shaft or bar in such a way that the product is rolled upon itself. The shaft or bar is typically disposed for rotation about its longitudinal axis so that, when a user pulls a loose end of the product, the shaft or bar rotates to unwind and dispense at least a portion of the product. Various devices exist for detachably receiving the rotatable shaft of the rolled product and for housing the rolled product. Typically, these devices only partially house the rolled product, leaving at least a portion of the rolled product visible and accessible to the user at all times. When the appearance of the housing device and the rolled product are not material, these devices perform a useful function. However, many known conventional housings fail to provide an adequate option to the user who wishes to conceal the rolled product when not in use and to have easy access to the product as needed. Thus, a need exists for a way to provide easy access to rolled product while also providing a way to conceal the product when not in use.